Christmas Mix-up
by psychochickie
Summary: Never have Juvia set up anything for you. For a writing challenge!


A/N: Heeey. This is for a contest I'm entering. The theme was winter/holiday based and my beta, Tsubasa gave me the idea for this and this is what came out. Will probably re-do it and make it longer because GAH THE WORD LIMIT KILLED ME! I'm still proud of it though. Hopefully it gets some points. Ummm...not much Gavy but they're the main couple. ENJOOOOY!

Out of all the wacky situations she had been in from being a Fairy Tail member, this had to be most humiliating. Her cheeks were oddly flushed and the mike in her hand was actually shaking slightly from her trembling figure. Which, knowing Levy, was odd seeing as she was very comfortable being on stage especially in front of her close friends. Though it was different from Miss Fairy Tail because besides performing for everyone to see, it was for one person in particular.

Today was Christmas and every single year, a week before this special day, Mirajane had everyone join in on the game 'secret santa' so no one would be left out on the holidays and it would also save people money if they chose to just spend for their secret Santa.

Of course, Mirajane somehow rigged it every year so that at least one person of each 'pair' would get their love interest's name. As there was nothing better than seeing love bloom through the holidays.

So, seeing as Levy had been getting closer to the vicious Dragon Slayer - not by choice, though she didn't mind it -the dove headed bartender decided that she would be getting the duty of giving him a gift.

This posed a problem for numerous reason, mainly the ones of not having an idea of what to give him. Her grief was obvious, and even though her teammates tried to help her out, she turned them down seeing as she was aware of their feelings and didn't want them involved. Luckily for her though, a certain group of girls also noticed.

So after coming up with the idea of giving the music lover a song performance, the girls worked with her effortlessly so she would be prepared for it. Juvia was tasked to set up the song on their karaoke lacrima as Mirajane worked on Levy's vocals and the other just helped anywhere they could.

That's how she ended up here.

She stared at all of the faces in the plethora of guild members as she shakily held the mike in her hands. The girls soon caught word of what their little book worm was doing and eagerly waited to see how this would turn out. They thought of the best but if the worst did come to play, Levy wouldn't be the only one hurting. A certain red-head was to make sure of that.

Levy looked at the lacrima generated screen in front of her - something only she could see - and gulped before giving a nervous smile to the crowd.

"T-This...This is my Christmas present to G-Gajeel. As his Secret Santa, I'm going to sing a song for him!"

This was painful. She couldn't even look at the guy this was supposed to be dedicated to. He was probably aggravated, singing was his thing after all!

Looking at her encouraging friends faces, she took a breath. No, she couldn't be insecure right now. Not after the practice and the hard work all her friends put in setting all this up. She couldn't back down.

Well...until she actually saw the lyrics playing. Her face became flustered as the music in the background echoed around the guild hall. This wasn't her song...

She realized this quickly and after a few seconds of shock, she tried to tell her friends this but the music was too loud. Of course, she could've just used the mike to warn people that they had the wrong sound but under moments of stress, Levy wasn't as much as a logical thinker.

So she tried to get off the stage which her friends just saw her as having 'a lack of nerve' and refused to let her off. They mouthed their encouragements and Levy took a gulp before singing the words on the screen.

"M-My sweet G-Gray-sama, how I want t-to wrap you in my body so you and I can be...can be...c-c-connected!?" At that part, Levy dropped the mike. All hope was gone at that, it was seen on her face. The feed back made the audience flinch but they were more surprised at the words their sweet book worm just said. The one who most shocked was Juvia. Of course with her, her imagination started to stir and it somehow came to the conclusion of Lucy trying to get them another love rival so that Juvia would be distracted by Levy while Lucy had Gray all to herself. That fiend!

"LUCY-SAN RUINED THE SONG!"

"WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She squealed as she saw Juvia lunged at her. "Ugh!" The jealousy deranged mage was quickly knocked out by Erza's metal fist as she soon sent a stern glare over to the crowd. It seems that Juvia wasn't the only one disturbed by Levy's performance.

Gajeel was now grabbing Gray's shirt -surprisingly it was still on- as he got his face close to hers. "Why is she singing songs about you and calling you sama!?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?"

"You obviously must've forced her into feeding your ego, you exhibitionist."

Gray scoffed at that. "You're confusing me with yourself lead head!"

"Why you!"

Suddenly a table flew at Gray's head and a few feet away was Natsu laughing hysterically for no reason at all except being able to hit Gray. He didn't know what was going on but being able to harm the ice mage made him happy. Well...until he got a face full of metal in his face thanks to Gajeel. In no time flat, the whole guild -even Erza- started rumbling in their normal fashion of playful fighting. This left an embarrassed and confused Levy and a grief-stricken Mirajane because of all the decorations that were being destroyed.

And that is the reason they never let Juvia set up anything again.


End file.
